Alone
by suekosa
Summary: What if you lost everyone and everything you cared for? What if just a simple thing turned into something more complex? Where would you go? What would you do?


Alone

Author's notes: This story is really going to be hard to write about. This one's gonna really tap into people's psyche because it deals with a lot of heavy emotions. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own SW? I don't own it but OC's are mine. Song belongs to Sheryl Crow and Sting.

Key: _italics_ indicate thoughts. / indicates bond talk, **bold **indicates song lyrics.

Chapter 1: Butterflies are free to fly

Qui-gon Jinn and padawan Obi-wan Kenobi were settling negations on the planet Treek. The natives were fighting about a science project. The project was a perfectly preserved human girl that was born in the late 20th century.

The scientist, Dr.Wrise, was showing them to the lab. They walked down a staircase until they were in a basement like structure.

"Doctor, can I ask why this project is so valuable? I mean aren't there others like her?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, there are no others like her. Katy is the only one that we have specifically born in the year of 1991 and put in the tank in the year 2006" he explained.

**My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away**

**But every now and then you come to mind**

**Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game**

**But when your name was called, you found a place to hide**

**When you knew that I was always on your side**

They stepped into a laboratory. Qui-gon saw a glass tank. Inside the tank was clear fluid. A young woman was floating on the inside. An oxygen mask had been placed over her mouth and nose. A silicone shirt had been placed on her chest and had strong elastic bands holding her up. Her bottom had been covered up with the same fashion. Electrodes had been placed on her forehead and chest and various places.

**Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent**

**But your demons and your angels reappeared**

**Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought you'd be**

**Leavin' me with no place left to go from here**

**Leavin' me so many questions all these years**

"Come closer, both of you" The doctor said as he motioned them to get a closer look. The master and apprentice stepped forward.

**But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear**

**Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear**

**Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally**

**This isn't how it's really meant to be**

**No it isn't how it's really meant to be**

"What do you think?" Dr. Wrise asked, beaming with pride.

"She's beautiful" Obi-wan said. Obi-wan continued to study her features. Thick brown hair sat atop her head, slender body. Her eyes began to flutter. Alarms and whistles began to sound.

"Doctor, she's awakening, were get brain waves clearly!" An assistant said in alarm

"Get her out then!" Dr. Wrise snapped back.

/ Master, I don't trust this man anymore/

/ Padawan, I sense it too, be on your guard/

A team of doctors began to lift the teenager out of the liquid and put her on a stretcher. The nurse whisked her off into the turbo lift.

**Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,**

**How to pull it close and make it stay**

**Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away**

**And I'm left to carry on and wonder why**

**Even through it all, I'm always on your side**

Later that night the doctors had the Jedi come to the teen's room. Finally Katy started to move.

_Where am I? Ugh I can't remember a thing_

"Where am I?"

"You are at Treek Labs" Doctor Wrise said calmly.

"Labs…?" Katy mumbled. Her eyes dulled for a moment, moving back and forth as if searching for answers. Katy jerked upright and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Katy snapped.

"You've been in suspended animation for over 27,000 years" Dr. Wrise explained.

"If I was you, I wouldn't joke about something of that topic, and I'll have the cops come faster than you can blink" Katy threatened, pushing herself up against the wall next to her bed.

"You can do no such thing young lady, you are now the property of Treek Labs" the doctor said in a nervous tone. He was frightened of this child, this one had a temper.

"Excuse me! I'm what!" She asked outraged.

"P-Property" Dr. Wrise stuttered.

"I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM LEAVING AND YOU CERTAINLY CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I AM AND WHAT I AM NOT!" Katy yelled and she hopped off the bed and ran down the hallways.

"Security, this is code green I repeat code green." The shaken doctor mumbled into his comlink.

The teacher and student stood there confused.

"Well don't just stand there, after her; if she escapes I lose this whole operation" the doctor barked.

"Just before we do anything, I have a few questions to ask you and my apprentice will search for the girl." Qui-gon said as he pulled his lightsaber out of his tunic and held it threateningly towards the man. He nodded to his apprentice and the young man dashed out of the room.

**But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear**

**Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear**

**Or are we left to wonder, all alone, eternally**

**But is this how it's really meant to be**

**No is it how it's really meant to be**

**Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear**

**How to pull it close and make it stay**

**If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away**

**Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why**

**Was it you that kept me wondering through this life**

**When you know that I was always on your side**

End chapter.

Author notes: Review please; I really want to hear feedback.


End file.
